Unkillable Zombie
Unkillable Zombies are the worst type to confront. They can't be killed by any means. While they may vary in intelligence, unkillable zombies often retain enough intelligence to exhibit a level of cleverness. Since these zombies don't require their brain to function, dismembered body parts can also go on the attack. Noticable Differences from Regular Zombies The biggest notable difference between these zombies regular or even infected zombies is that they will not die. And unlike normal undead zombies, these zombies can function even when their body has been reduced to that of a walking skeleton. Possible Reasons for Autonomous Parts *Spirits inhabiting individual parts of the body. *Parasites that don't require the human brain in order to control the body. *A genetic mutation that turns bone marrow into primitive brain cells. *Possibly nanobots if each acts like a tiny processor. Tips for Dealing with Unkillable Zombies * Take out the legs: While some unkillable zombies may be able to regenerate body parts, the key to escaping is to slow them down. * Have a weapon capable of shattering bones: Any large caliber weapon has this capability. Melee weapons may also work, just make sure that the zombie you're facing isn't skilled with melee attacks either. * Electrical shock: This has been shown to take care of multiple zombies as it fries their entire body. However, this requires a lot of power and the zombies may eventually find a way around this trap. * Cremation: Though this will take time and the body of the zombie will need to be completely dismantled lest they try to crawl out of the crematory and kill you. Not very practical in a full blown zombie apocalypse. * Keep an eye on severed body parts: While these disembodied parts may not pose much of a threat, they can still be distracting enough to impede escape. If the body part is still connected with the remains of the rest of the body, they can prove to be much more of a threat. * Be wary of any corpse you see as it could be a zombie waiting in ambush. * Nuclear artillery and weaponry: this is the last resort to deal with massive horde. Apocalypse Scenario featuring Unkillable Zombies Following the "Anyone Who Dies" scenario... First Stages Trouble Makers During the first few hours of the apocalypse, only a few zombies appear in any given city. Most are mistaken for simply drunkards, people high on drugs, or deranged. They may attack a few civilians before being restrained and brought into custody. Due to the short reanimation time, people killed by the dead only appear to have been knocked unconscious. In one city, an attack victim is brought into a hospital suffering from severe injuries but dies on the operating table. Before death can be properly diagnosed, the dead victim's body goes on the attack and must be restrained. Second Stage Breakdown Once the undead nature of these attackers becomes public a number of people start to panic try to procure whatever supplies they can get their hands on. These supplies include food, water, and ammunition. Fights break out and a number of people are injured, some even killed. Soon, zombies are starting to appear in places that had none to begin with, accelerating the undead numbers to a breaking point. Third Stage Survival With every city and town on the planet considered a hotzone due to simply having humans there, people desperately try to make their escape. Works featuring Unkillable Zombies * Braindead * Return of the Living Dead * Splinter * The Dead Next Door * The video dead * "The thing" of John Carpenter * The faculty * The corpse bride Category:Zombies Category:Types of Zombies